


Working Relationship

by summoninglupine



Category: Ringu | The Ring - All Media Types
Genre: Canon - Movie, Drabble, F/M, Gen, Platonic Relationships, Post-Divorce
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-18
Updated: 2020-05-18
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:41:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24250756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/summoninglupine/pseuds/summoninglupine
Summary: Sometimes, it's easier to rely on those who have hurt you, rather than risk explaining yourself to others.
Relationships: Takayama Ryuji & Asakawa Reiko
Comments: 4
Kudos: 6
Collections: 100 Word Flash - Drabble Flash Exchange Again!





	Working Relationship

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Nununununu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nununununu/gifts).



It was easier like this, easier to not participate in the minutiae of her personal life, to function solely as the control variable within her relationships, the constant that was referred back to but did not change. He liked her, he had always liked her, but even as college students they had been wildly different, her wild inclination towards story and language upsetting the pragmatism of his understanding of the universe’s causality. 

But like this, he thought suddenly and with regret, they were good; not husband and wife, but companions, fellow investigators. It was easier like this, when facing death.


End file.
